Sneak in the Shadows
by mokipuppy
Summary: Marth is the prince of Tosia dont ask us were we got Tosia. and roy is the jealous little brother who wants to kill him and take the crown, and poer and stuff. so he links up with gannondorf. who is hte ruler of the evil empire. and Marth leads his army t


Trisha: I personally think Marth is way cuter than Roy! I don't really like the whole red hair thing. I like the long wavy black hair. It's sexy. What do you think Katie?

Katie: Er, well, BLUE hair Trish, blue hair. And yes, yes, before you kill me, he is _very_ sexy. Mmmmmm….Marth. Hey, sorry readers, I'll talk to you now. Well, not really. :)

Trisha: well guys… my "friend" Katie isn't the best typer in the world so I will be writing the story ok?

Katie: Hey! That's not nice………….. (And I don't care if it's only three little dots 'kay Trish?)

Trisha: :O HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I'm the greatest in the world… I mean… in this house... ok maybe not… ok IN THIS ROOM! Don't make me sick Marth on you. He'll cut off your head in like one swipe!!! Shouldn't I be writing the summary or something?

K: Yeah, yeah. Don't listen to Trish folks; she's a thirteen year old girl, obsessed with wiener dogs! AND she's BLONDE!!!!

Trisha: well if you're done trying to make fun of me, I'll start the story.

K: Yes, yes go ahead, after you give these nice people the summary they came for, anyway.

Trisha: I was going to but you started talking to me… YOU TALK TOO MUCH!... ok back to the summary.

K: Right, well here's a tip Trish. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME TALKING, STOP GIVING ME THE DARN KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!(!!!) Okay, bye for real this time, I'll let miss Marth-lover continue with the actual summary. Laters!

Trisha: well finally we got rid of her… AND DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING THIS KEYBOARD BACK MISSY! I sure told her off.

Summary: Roy is Marth's little brother jealous of Marths achievements in their family Roy wants to take the crown, and power out of Marths hands. FOR GOOD! And the only way he can do that is by taking Marth out FOR GOOD! Which if you didn't catch on means he has to kill Marth! And the only way he can do that is by siding with the Evil Empire, and its leader Gannondorf, along with their general Bowser. Who are already out to kill Marth to take his country Roy has some advantages with this war, because he has access to all of Marth's country, and Army information, to help out the Evil Empire. Marth's highly advanced army… with its highly advanced weapons has a better chance to defeat the Evil Empire and its army of the re-deads. BUT, the Evil Empire has some secret weapons up its sleeve… and their ready for Marth and his army. Will Marth be too distracted to notice what Roy is about to do to him?

Chapter 1

Morning!

Marth wakes up to his maids opening his bedroom curtains, and the sunlight beaming in on his face. The air is warm, and there's not a cloud in the sky. "Breakfast, is served Sir Marth." Says Helga, a French Maid, "Helga how many times must I tell you… call me Marth." "Yes, sir." Helga knows her place in Tosia, and that's a maid in Marths palace. She never talks back. Or roles her eyes. She is very professional. "Would you like some tea sir?" Marth exhales, "No, but thank you Helga." Roy walks in the room, shooing Helga out, he shuts the door behind her. "Marth, Kirby is ready to give his speech to the soldiers. Shall we assemble them in the courtyard?" "Little brother why do you talk to me like I'm dad?" Roy inhales. He roles his eyes but Marth does not notice. Roy must be as polite as he can be. Roy does not answer. "Well… fine then. Get the yoshi's and jigglypuff assembled in formation. And tell sergeant Kirby to brief them on any training or exercises they will have to complete before the banquet Thursday night." There was going to be a big banquet for all the units about to go off to war. "Yes sir." Roy salutes his big brother. But instead Marth puts Roy in a headlock. "So-long little brother." Roy forces a smile. "Goodbye Marth."

Roy opens the two big oak doors and exits into the hallway; he shuts the doors behind him very softly. When the doors are shut he scowls and fixes his long red hair. A guard walks past him, trying not to snicker.

About 2 hours later all the jigglypuff are gathered in briefing formation ready to hear their general's words of release.

Approximately five minutes after everyone arrives, a larger Blood Red Yoshi, head to tail armor walks up on a platform, on its back a Circular Ball covered in scaled armor and giant White eyes. Everyone salutes. Right hand to their heart. The General dismounts and salutes, he speaks. "I have gathered you all here today, to remind you of our descend Thursday night after your banquet…" the courtyard was dead silent, not a breath, not a cough, not a baby crying. Dead silence. "You are fine men. And when we prevail you will still be fine men. When this feud between lands is over, we will FEAST again." The crowd goes wild, there is cheering, laughing… Kirby raises an arm, his red steed's head rears back. The crowd grows silent once more. "But," says the general, "if you are to fail… or quit, there will be no feast, no party. Because our lands will be owned by the EVIL EMPIRE!" the crowd roars in hatred, there's booing in the audience, Yoshi's are rearing back, some even flinging their rider half way across the courtyard. "AND THAT IS WHY WE MUST CONQUEOR THEM, AND REGAIN ALL OF THE POWER ONCE AGAIN, TOMARROW, WE FEA

ST ANYWAY!" the crowd yells, and screams, there is a chant starting. "KIRBY, KIRBY, KIRBY, KIRBY…" the general just nods and mounts his yoshi once again, and gallops off the stage and into the stables.

The general enters Marths room. "Sir, the talk with the army went well. They are all very excited." He lowers his black head. "But I'm afraid they don't know what we're up against." Marth walks over to the general to comfort him. "It's ok general we will conqueror these people. And we will have many survivors. Then we will celebrate our victory." "I'm afraid it's not that easy." Marth has a questioned look on his bright and beautiful face. "What do you mean?" Kirby speaks. "We've gotten news from our spies, Mr. Game and watch, they've reported some new weapons, and the Evil Empire has planned a weapon un-imaginable. I'm afraid this battle will be down to the last 2 men sir." Kirby exits, and goes to dinner with the other men/women.

THURSDAY NIGHT: THE NIGHT OF THE BANQUET.

It was around 9:30 and guests were going to start arriving at 10. Roy had to make his big break, he had an appointment to go to gannondorfs secret lair. He had some things he had to attend to, about "getting rid of Marth". See gannondorf was on the same side as Roy, he just wanted the power. And of course he wanted to rule the land, and he wanted control of Marth's army. If he could accomplish all of that he would be ruler of everything.

Roy had a big part in the banquet. He had the main speech. He was going to talk to everyone about how important this battle was, and stuff like he has faith in everyone, and blah blah blah this all meant nothing Roy.

Even though Roy was younger than Marth, he didn't see why he couldn't have the power of Tosia. Ten minutes til 10. Roy didn't even have his speech written out. He didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to say, because Roy decided he wasn't going to be there.

Because he was going to be making some "plans" with Mr. Gannondorf about how they were going to be getting rid of sir Marth.

Roy was waiting til Marth wasn't in the castle, or in the courtyard, because Roy was gong to leave his room, head out through the western corridor, then makehis run through the courtyard. His plan was fool proof. Even though the banquet was going to be taking place in the courtyard. He figured that no one would notice him leaving since all of the attention would be on Marth. So he would just sneak out unnoticed. Well theres one problem with that. The gaurds.

There was one guard that wasn't to fond of Roy and knew he was up to something. theres always someone that thinks someone is up to something

Well it was 10:20 and Roy was still sitting on his bed. He didn't know if this was the right thing. BUT HE DIDN'T CARE. He just wanted the power, and he had to stop thinking all "nice, nice" especially about his stupid brother Marth.

K: Oohhh, a cliffy!! See, guys, I know fanfiction lingo, unlike my, poor, poor, wiener dog obsessed friend over here. How was that for a first chapter eh? Well, before we go just remember to hit the friendly review button. No flames please! We'll just use them to make smores!

Trisha: well anyway. I don't know what the review is but YAY! Yeah do that ok. Review us. whatever… or you could "flame" us and we could make smores. And then I could eat them. Because that's what you do. You eat them… see ya later!


End file.
